pop_culture_scrapbookfandomcom-20200213-history
Love In Itself
Love In Itself is the title of a song recorded and released by Depeche Mode. Originally included as the opening track on the album Construction Time Again, the song was released as a single in a remixed form under the title Love In Itself 2. The song, written by band member M L Gore, essentially deals with a disillusionment with love and love songs and the desire to address more important themes concerning world politics, economics, social conditions and the environment. These themes had been expressed in other songs on the Construction Time Again album. Single release Love In Itself was released as a single on Monday 19 September 1983 under Mute catalogue number BONG 4. It was the second and last single to be released from Construction Time Again. The track was remixed for the 7" single and re-titled Love In iStelf 2, while the 12" featured an extended remix entitled Love In Itself 3. The 12" also featured a live acoustic version of the song, unusually featuring acoustic guitar and piano, entitled Love In Itself 4. The B side of the single was a new track Fools written by band member Alan Wilder. An extended version Fools Bigger featured on the 12" format. As with previous singles Get the Balance Right! and Everything Counts, a special 12" release was also issued featuring Love In Itself 2 on the A side and four live tracks recorded at Hammersmith Odeon on 25 October 1982 on the B side. This release, issued in a dark green sleeve, completes the series of three special 12"s. Chart performance The single reached a peak position of no.21 in mid-October 1983, the groups lowest position in the UK singles chart since their debut Dreaming of Me in 1981. The group performed the song twice on Top of the Pops, the first appearance was on 06 October 1983 when the single had first charted at no. 26 and two weeks later on 20 October 1983 when it was at its peak. Tracklistings * 7" 7 BONG 4 (timings not stated) A. Love In Itself 2 B. Fools * 12" 12 BONG 4 A. Love In Itself 3 B1. Fools (Bigger) B2. Love In Itself 4 * 12" L12 BONG 4 (labels are marked Studio Side 45, and Live Side 33 respectively) A. Love In Itself 2 (Original 7" mix) B1. Just Can't Get Enough B2. A Photograph of You B3. Shout B4. Photographic * CD single CD BONG 4 (1991, 2004) 1.Love In Itself 2 2.Fools 3.Love In Itself 3 4.Fools (Bigger) 5.Love In Itself 4 Cover art The 7" and 12" single covers were designed by Martyn Atkins with photography by Brian Griffin. The artwork and typography both reflect that of the parent album, this time with the worker climbing an electric pylon, sledgehammer in hand, against a background of snowy mountains. The pylon/oil rig symbol is used for the special edition 12". Sleeve design is credited to Martyn Atkins and David A. Jones. Promo video Promotional video directed by Clive Richardson. Legacy Perhaps because of its poor chart performance, the song has never been played since the Construction Time Again Tour in 1983/1984. No live versions or official remixes, other than the above, have ever been released and the 7" version was not included on the The Best of Vol.I compilation album (2006). Connections * 7", 12" and special 12" all in record collection Category:1983 singles Category:Songs Category:Depeche Mode Category:Record collection